Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Info SSB3 is the third video game of the Super Smash Bros. series. The next game is SSB4 and the previous one was Super Smash Bros. Melee. Controls There are 4 controls for this game. There are: *Wii Remote(vertically) *Wii Remote+Nunchunk(horizontally) *Classic Controller *GameCube Controller How to Play This is how to play: Characters There are 12 newcomers, 13 veteran fighters and 12 secret characters. That makes a total of 37 playable characters.. Newcomers The newcomers are: *Pit *Wario *Zero Suit Samus *Ike *Pokemon Trainer(which you play as Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur) *Diddy Kong *Meta Knight *Solid Snake *Lucas *Sonic *King Dedede *Pikmin and Olimar Veteran Fighters *Mario *Link *Kirby *Pikachu *Fox *Samus *Zelda *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Peach *Ice Climbers *Sheik Secret Fighters *Ness *Marth *Luigi *Falco *Captain Falcon *Lucario *R.O.B. *Mr. Game and Watch *Ganondorf *Jigglypuff *Toon Link *Wolf By Hack *Tabuu *Pichu *Dr.Mario *Mewtwo *Roy *Young Link Events Unlockable Stuff Unlockable Charcaters Ness **Beat Ness in a brawl after reflecting 10 enemy projectiles in a brawl. **Have Ness join you in The Subspace Emissary. **Beat Ness after playing 5 brawls. Marth *Beat Marth following the ending after beating Classic mode. *Have Marth join you in The Subspace Emissary. *Beat Marth after playing 10 brawls. Luigi *Beat Luigi following the ending after beating Classic mode with no continues. *Have Luigi join you in The Subspace Emissary. *Beat Luigi after playing 22 brawls. Falco *Beat Falco after clearing the 100-Man Brawl. *Have Falco join you in The Subspace Emissary. *Beat Falco after playing 50 brawls. Captain Falcon *Beat Captain Falcon after beating Classic mode on Normal difficulty setting or greater in less than 12 minutes *Have Captain Falcon join you in The Subspace Emissary. *Beat Captain Falcon after playing 70 brawls. Lucario *Beat Lucario after beating Target Smash!! on all difficulty levels. *Have Lucario join you in The Subspace Emissary. *Beat Lucario after playing 100 brawls. Solid Snake *Beat Snake after playing 15 brawls on Shadow Moses Island. *Have Snake join you in The Subspace Emissary. *Beat Snake after playing 130 brawls. R.O.B. *Beat R.O.B. after getting 250 different trophies. *Have R.O.B. join you in The Subspace Emissary. *Beat R.O.B. after playing 160 brawls. Ganondorf *Beat Ganondorf after beating Classic mode on Hard difficulty setting or greater with Zelda or Link. *On the Subspace level in The Subspace Emissary, get the Link and Zelda trophies and beat the level. *Beat Ganondorf after playing 200 brawls. Mr. Game and Watch *Beat Mr. Game & Watch after beating Target Smash!! with 30 different characters on any single difficulty level. *Have Mr. Game & Watch join you in The Subspace Emissary. *Beat Mr. Game & Watch after playing 250 brawls. Sonic the Hedgehog *Beat Sonic after beating Classic mode with 10 different characters. *Beat Sonic after playing in brawls for 10 hours. *Have Sonic join you in The Subspace Emissary. *Beat Sonic after playing 300 brawls. Jigglypuff *After beating The Subspace Emissary, beat Jigglypuff after beating 20 Events (single-player). *After beating The Subspace Emissary, defeat Jigglypuff inside the hidden door in The Swamp. *Beat Jigglypuff after playing 350 brawls. Toon Link *After beating The Subspace Emissary, beat Toon Link following the ending after clearing Classic mode. *After beating The Subspace Emissary, defeat Toon Link inside the hidden door in The Forest. *Beat Toon Link after playing 400 brawls. Wolf *After beating The Supspace Emissary, beat Wolf after clearing Boss Battles mode with Fox or Falco. *After beating The Subspace Emissary, defeat Wolf inside the hidden door in The Ruins. *Beat Wolf after playing 450 brawls. Wario(Conditions for having Wario join you in the Subspace Emissary) *On the Subspace level in The Subspace Emissary, get the Wario trophy and beat the level. Unlockable Stages Regular Flat Zone 2 *Unlock Mr. Game and Watch Luigi's Mansion *Use Luigi 3 times in Brawl 75m *Use Donkey Kong 20 times in brawls. Pirate Ship *Unlock Toon Link Spear Pillar *Clear Event No. 25 ("The Aura is With Me"). Mario. Bros *Clear Event No. 19 ("Wario Bros."). Hanenbow *Clear Event No. 28 ("Flower Blooms in the Echoes"). Green Hill Zone *Unlock Sonic the Hedgehog Melee Stages The stages below are from SSB2, or Melee in other terms. Jungle Japs *Play Melee stages 10 times. Green Greens *Use Kirby 20 times in brawls. Pokemon Stadium *Brawl on the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage 10 times. Big Blue *Use Captain Falcon 10 times in brawls. Unlockable Events Single Player Events 11-20 *Beat seven Events out of Events 1-10. Events 21-28 *Collect Ness, Marth, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Lucario, and R.O.B., and clear 18 Events. Events 29-40 *Collect all characters and clear 20 Events. Event 41 *Clear Events 1-40. Co-Op Events Co-op Events 9-13 *Unlock Ness, Marth, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Lucario, and R.O.B. Co-Op Events 14-20 *Unlock all characters and clear 10 Co-op Events. Co-Op Event 21 *Clear Co-op Events 1-20. Target Smash! Level 2 *Clear Target Smash!!Level 2 on Classic Mode. Level 3 *Clear Target Smash!!Level 3 on Classic Mode. Level 4 *Clear Target Smash!!Level 4 on Classic Mode. Level 5 *Clear Target Smash!!Level 5 on Classic Mode. Unlockable Stage Builder Edit Parts A *Brawl on custom stages 10 times. Edit Parts B *Create 5 stages in the Stage Builder. Edit Parts C *Create 15 stages in the Stage Builder. Unlockable Masterpieces Donkey Kong *Exceed 10 hours of powered-on-time. F-Zero *Have Captain Falcon join you in The Subspace Emissary. Super Mario Bros. 2 *Get 5 standard brawl victories with Peach. The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time *Use Toon Link 10 times in brawls. Super Mario World *Brawl on the Yoshi's Island Melee stage 3 times. Category:Games